Mayor Lunette
by CinnamonDragon1
Summary: Lunette moves away from the supremely boring town of Greyham, leaving her friends behind. When she gets off at a town called Lahihi, she becomes the mayor. As she makes new friends, her new life is far from boring. However, she will make a dumb decision, putting her friendship to the ultimate test.
1. Greyham

Another boring day in Greyham starts with everyone getting up. The first resident of this boring town to get up is an excitable human girl, the heroine of this story. She gets up eagerly (not that its her birthday or anything). As she ties her long blonde hair into a ponytail and pulls her shockingly bright dress on, her dog-friend is getting out of his house. He is crossing the crumbling old bridge onto the little island made by the dirty river. The human is getting out of her red-roofed house at the same time and she sees the black and white dog walking on the island. Not far from her house, there is a peach tree - it is unusually large. She thinks it would be funny to make the pink fruit fall on top of her friend, so she runs behind the tree, ready to shake it. As the dog puts his white paw onto the ground below the middle peach, the human shakes the tree with all her might; the fruit falls on her friend and it hurts him. However, because the dog is lazy, he sees this as a gift from food heaven and eats one of the fallen peaches. The girl calls his name and jumps in front of him. He waves to her, forcing her to wave back. Their blue eyes blink at the same time. They start a conversation.  
>"Hi Lunette!" The dog says merrily "I'm<em> so<em> glad Mr Sun's out today!"  
>"Aren't we all, Walker." Lunette says in a grumpy way (although she is glad too).<br>The friends come across a particularly ugly blue house. There is a thin strip of sand overlooking a stretch of Antarctic-cold water - also known as the sea. The ugly combination of sand and sea are officially known as Greyham Beach - but no-one ever calls it that. Not even the peppy mice. Anyway, back to the ugly house. Lunette and Walker have another friend, and he lives in that ugly house with its ugly windows - and ugly wooden sign (duct taped to the ugly door). Lunette wants to wake her friend up. _Knock! Knock! _The ugly door does not open. _Knock! Knock! Knock! _The ugly blue door still hasn't opened. Walker reads the scrawled notice on the ugly wooden sign.  
>"Sleeping. Wake me and regret it - Lobo."<br>"Walker?" Lunette asks. Walker turns to face his friend, waiting for her to say more. "Why did you read that note aloud?"  
>"I was?" Lunette nods. "Sorry!"<br>Regardless of Lobo's sign, Lunette still knocks on his door.

Eventually, the ugly blue door opens. A blue wolf (obviously still in his pyjamas) looks down at Walker. Walker waves frantically.  
>"Morning Gramps!"<br>"Walker, I am not your grandpa." Lobo sighs. His slightly eerie gaze moves up, so he is now looking at Lunette. "Can't you read signs?"  
>"Yes! As a matter of fact, I can!" the cheery human pipes up.<br>Lobo just shrugs and lets them in - after all, they look as if they took a dip in the Antarctic-cold water (but they haven't).  
>Lobo's house has a giant cowhide spread across the wooden grey floor. Sitting on the cowhide is a drum, worn with age, and a guitar, also worn out. Lobo has a tiny brown TV next to a giant brown stereo that plays a somewhat African-themed song. His wooden sofa has two large white cushions, dented after years of being sat on. The grumpy wolf has colourful scatter cushions to cover the dents. The duvet on his bed has a similar design with similar colours. On his filthy walls, he has photos of Spain, as well as photos of Walker and Lunette wearing oversized sunglasses.<p> 


	2. The Ticket: part 1

Lunette sees the very messy pile of letters on Lobo's doorstep; Lobo had stopped emptying his mailbox out 2 years ago. Letters from his parents, letters from Walker, birthday invitations – all of these unloved dust gatherers lay on the doorstep , making it hard for guests to enter Lobo's house. At least they stopped the Antarctic-cold sea breeze from entering the little house.

Walker sees a wooden plate with milk and cookies.  
>"I knew you were coming." Lobo says to the awestruck dog. "I left these for you."<br>"T-thanks!" Walker stammers. He cannot comprehend the thought of the usually cranky wolf putting the sweet biscuits out. Then again, he never can.

Walker carries the plate to the sofa and shoves the largest cookie into his tiny mouth. Crumbs find themselves on Lobo's lap (he sat on the sofa as soon as his friends entered his house). He scowls at Walker, making the greedy dog lower his head in shame. Lunette walks over, looking for space. There is no more space on the sofa. Feeling rather defeated, Lunette sprawls across Lobo's bed.  
>"It had to be done guys!" Lunette says to the guys, who are now staring at her whilst feeling emotions of loneliness (Walker) and annoyance (Lobo).<p>

An ugly mouse opens the door and screams with delight as soon as she sees the three friends in the house with the standard ugly exterior found throughout Greyham.  
>"OMIGOSH IT'S, LIKE, TOTALLY WALKIE," Walker blushes a little "LOBY LOBE" Lobo wants to kill the mouse when she says his name like that "AND LULU!" Lunette groans at this variation of her name.<br>"Get. Out. Of. My. House. Now." Lobo growls.  
>"Awww! Loby Lobe! Don't be a silly sausage!" the mouse coos at the angry wolf.<br>At this stage, Lobs jumps off the sofa and pushes the mouse against the wall.  
>"NEVER COME TO MY HOUSE EVER AGAIN!" Lobo barks at the terrified mouse. He lets go of her and she runs out of the house crying.<br>"I hope you fall into a thousand pitfalls!" he calls from inside his house.

When Lobo slams his door shut, he trips over Lunette, who is tidying his pile of letters. As he falls, Lunette falls; both of them land on the letters, making dust fly everywhere. Walker comes over and gags at the smell of one year old fish (fish? In a letter?)

"Lobo!" Cough. "Why is there" cough "a fish in" cough cough "one of your letters?"  
>"Fish?" Lunette jumps up and puts her hands on her hips. "Alright, Lobo, I'm opening each of your letters – one by one – until I find that fish!"<br>Before the wolf can protest, the human is ripping every letter open, not stopping until she finds the fish. Walker follows suit, and eventually, there are letters everywhere.

Slime brushes against Lunette's hands. "Huzzah!" she cheers "I have finally found it!"  
>The fish immediately attracts a thousand flies, each fly hungry for flesh. Lunette screams and throws it in Walker's face. He is covered in flies.<br>"HELP! HELP!" he cries. He bumps into Lobo; as a result, the sticky slime of the dead fish sticks itself to Lobo's back, moving the flies onto the wolf. He howls in fury, slapping at the flies (and his face) as a result.  
>"There's only one thing that can get rid of the flies!" Lunette puts her hand up, so everyone can see.<br>"What is it?" Walker asks, afraid to hurt the flies.  
>"Lobo," Lobo turns to Lunette, "you're gonna have to swim in the sea."<p>

The wolf, still covered in flies, stands on the sand. He is looking down on the sea, afraid of his fate. Lunette is holding a net, ready to hit Lobo if he doesn't go in the sea. Walker is calling his neighbours over, making Lobo even more afraid than he already is. A white dog, the two peppy mice, a blue bear cub, a majestic lion and a grey gorilla are now in front of Lobo's house, demanding the fly-covered wolf to go in the Antarctic-cold sea.  
>"Mmmph!" Lobo protests (but there are flies in his mouth, so nobody understands what he is saying).<p>

The gorilla does an impatient dance and sings:

_My name is Peewee_  
><em>And I pee a lo-o-ot!<em>  
><em>I try to keep it all in<em>  
><em>But 'cause Lobo's gonna swi-i-im,<em>  
><em>I can't hold it i-i-in!<em>

Peewee pees on the lion's foot, making him yelp in horror. Peewee continues to sing:

_My name is Peewee!_  
><em>And now I've peed my pants,<em>  
><em>Elvis is gonna kill me-e-e!<em>  
><em>But 'cause Lobo's gonna sw-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-m…<em>

Elvis scowls at the singing, peeing gorilla.

_I will be a warm gorilla!  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>TO BE<em> CONTINUED...**


	3. The Ticket: Part 2

Hello everybody! Welcome back to Greyham! If you like Greyham (surprise!) you will hopefully love Lahihi, the main town in _Mayor Lunette_. I want Lahihi to have a specific season, but I'm not sure which one! If you have any suggestions, feel free to post them in a review (don't forget to review!) This is my first fanfic - and there's certainly going to be more to come. Don't forget to review my work and praise me! Goodbye for now!

* * *

><p>Walker stands below a peach tree. He has been standing under trees and shaking them, enjoying the impact of falling peaches on his head. He got bored of waiting for Lobo to swim in the Antarctic-cold sea, so he indulged in food heaven.<br>"YAAAAAARRRRGGGHHHH!" Walker hears somebody complaining and turns in the direction of the sea. "LU! STOP HITTING MEEEEE - MMMPH!"  
>The worried black-and-white dog runs to the sea.<p>

Lobo has refused to go in the sea - he wouldn't even put a foot on it. As a result, Lunette is running behind him, whacking him with her net.  
>"Lobo! You will swim in that sea, and you will remove those pesky flies!"<br>"Never! You're the pesky fly right now!"  
>This makes Lunette blush a little: Lobo has a certain way with her - a way to flirt with her. Lunette is so affected by Lobo's flirt attack, she slows down. Unfortunately for the wolf, however, he falls over some fallen peaches. Walker just happens to be lying by the nearby tree, eating a peach. He looks up lazily and sees his fly-covered friend.<br>"Lobo!" he complains "You bruised my breakfast!"

Lobo is frowning at Walker, who only cares about his peaches (all the peaches in Greyham). Elvis the lion comes over, desperate to get away from Peewee, who is still peeing with excitement. The urine-covered lion looks down on the fly-covered wolf and decides to drag him to the sea. Lobo feels the ground moving beneath him and grabs a nearby weed. He pulls it out of the ground and howls in terror.  
>"NOOOOOO! PUT ME DOWN!"<br>"I'm tired of Peewee peeing all over me so I'm throwing you in the sea - to stop him from peeing!" the wet lion sighs.  
>"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! I HATE YOU ELVIS!"<p>

Lobo gets his long, sharp claws out and digs into the ground. He is strong enough to make the grumpy lion struggle to move him.  
>"Lobo, can you remove your claws from the ground and let me throw you in the sea?"<br>"NEVER! GAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
>Elvis lifts Lobo onto his large liony shoulders. He is too tall for the wolf to reach the ground. Noticing this, Lobo pounds Elvis's shoulders with his fists.<br>"Can you stop punching my back? I'm still going to throw you in the water!"  
>"NOOOOOOO!"<p>

To make matters worse, Peewee runs up to Elvis and pees on him. Elvis scowls at Peewee, not that the gorilla is bothered or anything. Peewee follows him, peeing as he runs.  
>"I like to pee!" Peewee says.<p>

Lunette is watching the lion run as fast as a lion can towards the sea - while being chased by a gorilla who can't control his bladder _and_ carrying a fly-covered wolf who doesn't want to go in the sea. She is laughing at the guys.  
>"OUTTA MY WAY FOLKS! LION COMING THROUGH!" Elvis shouts as loudly as he can - he has reached the sea.<br>The assortment of animals make a path for Elvis (and Peewee - and Lobo, if you include him). With the strength of a circus strongman, Elvis lifts Lobo off his shoulders and launches him into the Antarctic-cold sea. The wolf's screams can be heard from 100 miles away.

The spectators watch the flies as they rise and form a large black cloud. The cloud buzzes with fear of the sea and it splits into two. The flies fly to the sun because they are so cold and they are never seen ever again. Floating in the sea is a very cold Lobo, bluer than usual. He frantically tries to swim back to shore; by the time he manages this, he is frozen solid. Every spectator leaves the beach - except for Walker and Lunette, who take hold of the ice-wolf and lay him on his bed.

"Urrrrrgh..." Lobo groans as he tries to lift his head - which isn't that easy since he's been in the sea. Walker turns and brings a hot water bottle over.  
>"I made hot water!" Walker whispers excitedly. "And it's hot!" The eager-to-help dog places the bottle on his friend's lap and sits by him.<br>"I'm g-gonna k-k-kill Elv-Elvis w-when I wa-warm up," Lobo is so cold his teeth chatter at rapid speed, "a-ah-rooo." He manages to throw his catchphrase in.  
>Walker gasps. "But you're freezing! And he's a lion!"<br>"Speaking of freezing," Lunette jumps on the bed and sits on the other side of Lobo "I'm going to take Lobo's temperature!" as she says that, she presses a thermometer against Lobo's forehead.  
><em>-100,000,000 degrees Celsius.<br>_"Man, you're cold!"

There is a bright purple ticket among the letter pile. Because the pile is usually so messy, nobody ever noticed it. However, Lunette has now spotted it and she is reading the information.  
><em> 15th of xxx, xxxx<br>1 way ticket to Lahihi  
>Don't miss this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity!<em>

Lunette runs to the sofa (where she left her iPhone 5c) and grabs the little reddish pink phone. With the speed of an angry teenager, she types her passcode into the screen and checks the date: it is the exact date on the ticket!  
>"Oh, for the love of Nintendo!" Lunette says under her breath.<p>

She runs out of the house and packs her stuff: a toothbrush, a hairbrush, a change of clothes and all her bell savings. She also packs two photos of her family and a few photos of Lobo, Walker and herself. Finally, she gets her phone charger and packs that. She runs back to Lobo's house to say a final farewell.  
>"Don't forget to visit us!" Walker wails.<br>"S-stop j-joking ar-around! I'll s-see y-you t-tomorrow, r-right?" Lobo isn't sure if Lunette is serious about leaving or not, but then he starts to believe her. "Alright t-then, Lu. Don't s-stop s-sending us letters, w-will you n-now?"

Lunette goes through the ancient town gates with a huge smile on her face.

_A new beginning: a new leaf.*_

* * *

><p>*Boom! An Animal Crossing: New Leaf reference! And there's also a reference to Nintendo there!<p>

Did you like that? Lunette's going to move now - how do you think she'll cope? Will she be happy there? Or will she want to come back? All will be revealed in the next update!


	4. Lunette on the train

**Hello guys! Sorry I haven't updated this in such a long time. It was Christmas, I got some stuff, it's over now, and I can finally update stuff! So here is this update - the official fourth (the last one was just author's notes) chapter. Don't forget to R&R!**

* * *

><p>Lunette only has one bag, but it is a bag she is content with. Besides, her new life in Lahihi will make up for the large amount of tools and furniture left at Greyham. She stands at the platform - littered with gum - waiting for her train.<p>

Not too long ago, she showed the mouse porter her ticket, pride making her eyes sparkle. The rat looked at it in disbelief, but he hole-punched it anyway, not caring about his low-paying job.

The train looks very clean; a stark contrast to the standard gum-covered trains found at this particular gum-covered station. There is a broad-shouldered monkey driver (he looks a bit drunk, but nobody ever notices). Lunette gasps at the primate - never in her whole entire life has she seen an actual living breathing existing monkey. Yes, she had heard about them, and yes, she did see photos of monkeys from Google Images, but she had never seen a real-to-life genuine anthropomorphic monkey - until now, of course. She hops into the polished beige and cream coloured train and it closes its doors behind her.

She sits by a window, being able to see the gum-covered station blur into its surroundings as the train moves. As the world outside turns from a grey gum-covered town to a pure green countryside, Lunette eagerly anticipates her upcoming new life.  
>"Hi!" a loud male voice says.<p>

"Hi!" Lunette turns to the owner of the voice, a humanoid blue cat with a big smile. His name-

"I'm Rover!"

"I'm Lunette." Lunette turns back to the window.

"You get used to that as a traveller." Rover stated for no reason.

"I'm not a traveller, I'm just moving to a new town."

"Oooh! How exciting! I remember the day when I moved to a new town!" Rover plonks his furry butt on the seat in front of Lunette.

* * *

><p>RANDOM FLASHBACK<p>

Rover sat on a normal looking chair in a normal looking house in a normal looking town with normal looking animals who acted normally. Then he heard singing, which was strange, so he looked around the room. To his relief, there was nothing. Then the singing started again. Rover looked up and screamed so loudly it could be heard from 1,000 miles away. There was a potato flying on a ceiling fan, attached to some string.

_"A potato flew around my room before you came_

_ excuse the mess it made _

_it usually doesn't rain in Southern California!"_

Rover then moved out, travelling away from that potato.

* * *

><p>"So you became a traveller because of a potato?" Lunette asks, not sure how she should react to this story.<p>

"And now I get to make new friends! Like you!" Rover tries to hug Lunette as he says this, but he gets a slap in the face.

"You're weird, mate."

"I am? Yay!"

Lunette gets a random piece of paper from thin air and writes on it. She sticks it on Rover's butt. Rover gets a map from his shirt and gives it to Lunette. She looks at it and she is actually impressed at the map-picking accuracy of this potato-fearing cat. It is the precisely 100% genuine map of Lahihi: ponds and bridges included.

"Stop for Lahihi! Stop for Lahihi!" the drunken driver says in a slurred way.

"Well, cat, I'm leaving this train now!"

"Bye bye! I hope you enjoy her new life!"

Lunette jumps onto the new platform. It is a lovely teal blue - and it has no gum whatsoever. The station is small, but it already feels like home to the young human. A potato rushes past, lunges onto the train, sees the note attached to Rover's butt and kicks it. Rover looks at the potato and screams.  
>"Hello,<em> Rover.<em>" the potato says maliciously. "We're going to have _fun!_"  
>The train departs, leaving Lunette to explore Lahihi and get a new house.<p> 


	5. Waiting for Lu

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a LONG time! I've been so busy with school and everything and it's my birthday tomorrow, so I have very little free time. How about this? I update once a week on different days depending on the story (I want to update them on different days). I'm thinking of updating this every Tuesday, because it's Tuesday today. Does this sound like a good plan? Anyway, thanks for taking the time to read this thing. It's based upon my actual adventures in the amazing world of Animal Crossing: New Leaf - my town was actually called Lahihi and Lunette was actually my player. Don't worry! The romance bit, the friendship bit, the humour bit and THE 100% NOT GENUINE TO ANIMAL CROSSING MURDER PART will happen! For now, enjoy what you have.**

* * *

><p>Lunette looks at the porter. She almost gasps. <em>"You've seen a monkey before, it's no longer exciting." <em>Lunette says to herself (in her mind, of course).

"Hey hey hey!" the monkey porter says to Lunette "I'm Porter the Third! You can call me Porter!"

"Okay Porter!" Lunette says "And you can call me Lu, even though my full name's Lunette."

"No surname?" Porter tilts his head in confusion.

"Nope. Probably forgot it. Along with many other things. It's great, though!"

"Okay! We hope you enjoy your stay in Lahihi, Lu!" Porter waves.

As Lunette - ahem - Lu, heads towards the yellow seats to admire them, Porter grabs a walkie-talkie and talks to someone.

"Hey! Isabelle! Over!" Porter hisses.

"Is Mayor here? Over?" the other one - Isabelle - asks.

"Yes. Prepare residents now. Over"

"Okay! Over and out!" Isabelle turns her walkie-talkie off.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, outside the station...<p>

"ERMAHGERD! I IZ REALLY EXCITED, RAH RAH!" a female duck says. She is white with a bright yellow beak and orange webbed feet. She also has wide eyes with long lashes and very short chestnut hair.

"Aren't we all, Pompom. No doy." A female deer laughs at her own comment. She is white with a lilac fringe. She wears pale pink makeup and black mascara with two eyelashes towards the end.

"HURRY UP MAYOR. ISABELLE'S SINGING THE MISSION IMPOSSIBLE THEME AND IT'S LAME! AAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH! GRR!" an angry male bear yells. has yellow eyes with black pupils and brown eyebrows. He has a white colored muzzle & a shiny, dark-brown nose. His main coloring is black/dark brown and white. The insides of his ears are blue.

"Doo, doo, doo doo, doo, doo, doo doo!" Isabelle is pretending to be a trumpet whilst singing the Mission Impossible theme song.

"AAARRRRRGGGHHHHH!" Grizzly runs into the river.


End file.
